


Mummy

by snowpuppies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, F/F, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla looks for revenge, but she finds something...else. Set during 3.16 - Doppelgängland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy

  
**Mummy**

  
Drusilla watched, crouched behind some bushes, as unsuspecting humans walked past her hiding spot. The night was ripe with possibilities and the strange buzzing of the Hellmouth tingled up her spine.

She'd have her prize, and then she'd gorge herself on lollipops and blood and sticky, pink candy floss.

Closing her eyes, she imagined the screams.

But no, she mustn't get lost in fantasies—opening her eyes, an evil grin stretched her face—the redwitch was coming soon, and she'd pay for her sins with blood and tears and lovely screams.

Then her Prince would forget the nasty Slayer and Daddy would come home.

Yes, the King would have his cups once more.

  
***

  
Willow watched, amazed, at the crowd that milled in front of the Bronze; there were so many, all brightly wrapped and oozing the smells of lust and sex and rich, tangy blood.

She grinned.

This place was fantastic.

Licking her lips, she let her eyes rove over the crowd; there was a nice, muscle-y boy near the dumpster, full of lust as he watched a pair of blondes in high heels and slinky short skirts pass by. She wasn't much for blondes, generally, but she was known to make an exception, and the one on the right was a vampire's wet dream: long, smooth legs, great tits and a gracefully arched neck…

Leering, she stalked forward.

She really, _really_ liked this place.

  
…at least until unconsciousness took over.

  
***

Willow woke with a scowl on her face; she hated being interrupted during breakfast.

Keen eyes took in her surroundings and she leered as she licked her lips, a flush of arousal stealing over her body when she tried to move and discovered she'd been handcuffed to the bed. She was in the mansion, which meant…

"Xaaaandeeeer! Come'ere. I'm all tied up and helpless."

She wriggled, shifting her hips against the sheets, wishing that he'd had the foresight to strip her before tying her up. Then again, he might have other plans—maybe he wanted to use the knives again?

The thought had her twitching and she could feel the dampness spreading between her legs. Squeezing her thighs together, she scowled, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Xander! Get your ass in here. My pussy's not gonna fuck itself, you know."

When she was greeted by only silence, she growled and began to tug on the handcuffs. Luckily, they weren't the reinforced manacles he sometimes used and she was pretty sure she could break them with a few sharp jerks.

A moment later she stopped, sharp hearing catching the barest of sounds over the clatter of the cuffs.

"Not funny," she snarled into the darkness.

A shadow caught her eye as a figure moved towards the bed.

The tiniest hint of uncertainty rose in her gut and she heaved, sitting up as the handcuffs snapped and launching herself into a crouch, ready to pounce.

"You're all wrong."

Large, hypnotizing eyes came into view and Willow slumped back against the mattress. "Shit, Dru. Say something next time, okay?"

  
***

  
_Wrong, wrong, wrong…_ The redwitch was all wrong, blood and tar where there should be bubblegum and sunshine. Topsy-turvy, the world had turned, and she shook her head, trying to straighten it all out.

"Oh, I get it." The redwitch smiled, lust between her teeth and blood behind her eyes, stretching back against the pillows, legs parting invitingly and yellow eyes fading to green, wide and innocent (but _wrongwrongwrong_) as she pouted. "Was I a bad girl, Mummy?"

_Mummy._ She remembered Mummy…Darla, wicked smiles and flash of fang, cruel fingers and crueler tongue, lapping her up, scooping her raw, wrecked and open and such a dirty girl…

Yes, she remembered Mummy.

  
***

  
Willow blinked innocently, snuggling into the pillows like a shy little girl. Hell, she loved a great role-play.

A wicked smile spread across Dru's face as she slid closer, fingers sliding up the smooth leather of her pants, trailing across knees and thighs, coming to rest only a moment over her groin before slipping up to undo the lacings of her trousers, deft fingers sliding beneath to cup her most sensitive skin.

"Naughty girl," Dru crooned, leaning in to lick up her neck, tongue soft and smooth and wet against her skin. And speaking of wet…

She mewled against dark hair, pressing her hips upwards against Dru's fingers, grunting as two of the long, slim digits slid inside.

"Yes, Mummy," she sighed, pressing sweet little-girl kisses against Dru's temple, cheek, moving down, down, until their lips slid together…

…and the world exploded.

  
***

  
Berries, ripe in the sun; fresh mint, crushed between her teeth; blood, dark and rich and satisfying…

The taste of the redwitch burst across her tongue, a thousand songs, dizzy like a hurricane, as she devoured, teeth and tongues and fingers, slipslipslippery inside, snakes and snails, underneath, inside, between and behind, whimpering against her mouth, little voice screaming, "Mummy!"

She remembered, remembered it like raindrops in her mind, sparkles and snaps—this was how it went, fangs slicing through leather, lapping at the skin of Mummy's breasts, suckling. But no, she wasn't the little girl any longer and a wicked mouth latched onto her nipple, pulling her inside, apart, around, taste of redwitch in her mouth, tart like pears and lemonade.

The world spun between her legs, cosmos expanding and contracting with each lick, each suck, each lap, and the universe collapsed, slinking into Mummy's womb.

  
***

  
"Mmmm…," Willow hummed, licking up the sticky remains of Dru's release from her thighs, fangs skimming the tender skin, bringing a slow seep of blood against her lips.

"That was a nice surprise," she remarked, dragging herself up to collapse against Drusilla's chest, human teeth gnawing gently on the skin of a pale breast.

"Like pansies in the snow." Dru's spindly fingers pulled through her hair, tugging the strands until she stretched up, connecting their mouths in a sloppy kiss.

"But now my tummy's all rumbly," she complained, flopping off Dru's body to scramble to the edge of the bed, squeezing herself into leather pants, her sopping pussy soaking the material in a moment as the seam rubbed against her clit; she really _loved_ those pants.

Pulling on her top, she turned to the nude figure on the bed and asked, "So what's your poison? O pos or AB neg?", when the world flipped again.

She was home, and it looked like The Master had his machine up and running, but what was going on? The cattle were escaping and everyone was running and someone was pushing her and…

Sharp pain exploded in her chest and she looked down to see a splintery piece of wood emerging from her body.

_Fu—_

  
***

  
Dru watched from the shadows as the redwitch ran after the kitten, innocent eyes and apple-candy smile, hair like flames bouncing in the sunlight.

She smiled as the pulse of vengeance quieted and something deeper, _darker_ rose in its stead.

Yes…it was time for Drusilla to become a Mummy again.

  
_FIN_.

  


***

[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/wicked_awards/)

  
***  


  
  
  
  
[](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/data/rss)   |      
[](http://www.addthis.com/bookmark.php)  
[](http://www.statcounter.com/free_hit_counter.html)  
---|---  
  
**Fic &amp; Art Masterlists:**

[BtVS/Ats](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/124553.html) * [Harry Potter](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/124865.html) * [Heroes](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/125133.html) * [Crossovers](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/173568.html) * [Other Fandoms](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/125292.html) * [Awards](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/197826.html)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally archived [Here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/290121.html).
> 
> Beta'd by [Velvetwhip](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/)


End file.
